Como entrenar a tu dragon 1 y 2
by WarriosOfTwoSouls
Summary: Que pasaria si Hipo se convirtiera en dragón? Y si Astrid fuera la primera vikinga en ser un jinete de dragones?
1. Chapter 1

Como entrenar a tu dragon 1 y2 no me pertenece, les pertenece a su autora. Yo solo me divierto imaginando.

POV Astrid

La vida en Berk es muy tranquila desde que Hipo desapareció en el ataque de dragones de la semana pasada, pero ahora los días son aburridos ya que nadie puede escuchar de sus estúpidos inventos o de su sarcasmo. En resumen, extraño a Hipo.

-¡DRAGONES!- Hoy es otro ataque semanal pero ninguno termina en desastre como cuando Hipo andaba cerca. El único recuerdo que tenemos de Hipo son sus inventos, y hoy voy a usar uno de ellos para atrapar algunos dragones y convertirme en una verdadera vikinga.

-¡FURIA NOCTURNA! ¡TODOS ABAJO!- Y ese es el dragón que estoy buscando. Agarro la catapulta con la red y disparo. Se escucha un 'RAAAAAAW', justo en el blanco. Sin que ningún vikingo se diera cuenta, se encabullo hacia al bosque para verificar que el dragón siga en su lugar.

Fin POV

Pero lo que Astrid no sabía era que al dragón que acabó de atrapar era el mismísimo Hipo Haddock III. Sí, eso es, Hipo es un Furia Nocturna. Por qué paso esto querrán saber, pues fue un regalo de los dioses se imagina el muchacho. Todo empezó en el ataque de la semana pasada, después de que causara un desastre en la aldea, Hipo regresó a su casa. A la mitad de la noche sintió dolores espantosos por todo su cuerpo y a la mañana cuando despertó se encontró con un Furia Nocturna en el espejo. Asustado de que los demás vikingos lo maten creyendo de que este dragón se haya comido al niño ya convertido, escapo de la aldea y siguió a unos Nadders Mortíferos llegando al nido, el lugar que el jefe de la tribu Craig Hofferson tanto buscaba. Cuando entre al nido se encontró con un enorme dragón llamado la Muerte Roja del tamaño de una montaña y ahí se dio cuenta que la comida que los dragones robaban de su aldea era para la reina del nido. Eran controlados. Y todo lo que los vikingos pensaban sobre los dragones estaba mal. Y a sabía cuál era su misión y fácil no iba a ser. Traer la paz para dragones y vikingos.

La misma noche la cual Astrid atrapo al Furia Nocturna, este estaba tratando de hacer a los dragones parar de robar, pero no había caso. Tan distraído andaba en su trabajo que o vio a la red ser disparada hacia a él haciendo que cayera en el bosque.

POV Astrid

Estaba buscando al dragón que atrape pero no encontraba ningún rastro, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando vi un árbol caído, me acerqué y ahí fue cuando vi a la "cría maligna del relámpago y de la muerte misma", conocida como el Furia Nocturna. Saqué mi daga y me fui acercando al dragón para poder sacarle el corazón y entregárselo al jefe de la aldea y así finalmente ser una verdadera vikinga.

Cuando llegue al lado del dragón, prepare la daga apuntándole al corazón, cuando vi sus ojos, eso ojos de color verde boque que me hacían recordar a Hipo. Era como si Hipo estuviese justo enfrente mio pero con cuerpo de dragón. No pude hacerlo, tenía esa mirada aterrada que llevaba Hipo cuando hacia una travesura y estaba a punto de ser castigado. Tiré la daga al suelo lo cual sorprendió al Furia Nocturna y luego con mi hacha empecé a cortar la soga para liberar al dragon. El dragon estaba libre, pero no me ataco solo le sento ahí como un cachorro. Y a me estaba poniendo nerviosa, me no me iba a ir sin antes tocarlo, nadie se había acercado a un Furia Nocturna antes , tenía que aprovechar el momento. Estiré la mano, pero recibi un gruñido de parte del dragón. Dejé de mirarlo e hice lo mismo y lo que paso nunca pensé que iba a ocurrir, abrí los ojos para encontrar mi mano tocando la cabeza del poderoso dragón negro.

-'Si! Esto lo arregla todo!'_escuché_Alguien está ahí!_ grite para asegurarme de que nadie me allá seguido._'Nop solo tú'_escuche de vuelta una voz, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba sola en el boque con el dragón lo cual…. **El dragón me hablo! **_Tu hablaste?_pregunte insegura _'Pues si quien mas? Bueno básicamente los dragones pueden hablar el idioma vikingo, son los vikingos que no entienden dragones. Astrid tienes que ayudarme, esto no lo vas a creer, pero soy Hipo'-dijo el dragón asustado. _Hipo?!_pregunte mas asustada aún, estaba a punto de correr cuando el dragón vio mi movimiento y me agarro de los brazos para salir volando. No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos pero logre ver un claro donde había una laguna y una cueva.-_'Astrid, en verdad soy Hipo, por eso es que huí, no tengo idea como paso esto. Lo que sé es que tengo que traer la paz entre Vikingos y Dragones'.

En ese momento no supe que hacer, así que lo abrazé. Lo había extrañado tanto.

-Dios, te extrañe_dije en voz alta_ 'Enserio? Porque pensé que sería mejor si no estaba en la aldea después de todo_dijo con un poco de tristeza_ Pues yo si te extrañe, los ataques de dragones ahora son aburridos….. y que decías de lo de traer la paz?_dije curiosamente_ 'A si, tienes que entender que todo lo que sabemos de los dragones está mal, los ataques son producidos por la reina de los dragones. Fui a su nido, y toda nuestra comida robada se la dan a ella. Ella los controla'._Y que siguieres que hagamos?_ 'He preguntado a algunos dragones, y lo único que me dijeron es matándola, pero primero necesitamos más ayuda, no puedo hacerlo solo….'Ahora es mejor si vuelves a la aldea, nos encontraremos aquí mañana'. _ Que nos vas a venir?_ 'No gracias no quiero ser aniquilado por vikingos, acuérdate, ahora soy un Furia Nocturna'._dijo con sarcasmo. **Dios como extrañaba su sarcasmo**._Nos vemos mañana._ me despidí de Hipo y me encamine hacia la aldea. Tenía que conseguir ayuda, alguien que pueda guardar un secreto. Ese era Patapez, pero también iba a necesitar a Brutilda y a su gemelo ya que ellos pueden hacer cualquier cosa que quieras con tal de que sea arriesgado. Y Patán se iba a enterar de todas formas.


	2. Chapter 2

POV General

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Astrid se encontró con Hipo y los chicos ya sabían sobre el también. Pero los chicos incluyendo a Astrid seguían con la Academia de Dragones, y Astrid iba a ser la afortunada de matar al Pesadilla Monstruosa cosa que Astrid no quería ya que había descubierto la verdad de los dragones. El lugar donde os chicos y Hipo se encontraron recibió el nombre de 'La Cueva' y ahí era la zona de entrenamiento de Astrid, pero no para matar, sino para entrenar dragones. Cada semana Hipo traía un dragón de cada especie y Astrid los entrenaba junto a los chicos, de esta forma cada quien tendría su dragón para montar el día en que enfrentaran a la Muerte Roja.

Hoy era el gran dia en que Astrid Hoffrson se enfrentaría con el Pesadilla Monstruosa. Todos lo vikingos estaban emocionados, pero lo que no sabían era que Astrid no estaba ahí para matarlo, sino para demostrarles como eran los dragones realmente.

Estaban en la arena todos como espectadores, y Astrid dentro. Bocón abrió la jaula y el dragón salió prendido en llamas listo para matar. Cuando el dragón se dio cuenta de la presencia de la vikinga, le dio toda su atención a ella. Pero Astrid lo detuvo estirando su mano como hizo con Hipo el dia cuando se encontraron. Pero Craig se estaba poniendo nervioso por la vida de su hija.

-Tranquilo, no soy uno de ellos-dijo la vikinga tirando su hacha

-Paren la pelea-dijo Craig- No!- grito la rubia-Quiero demostrarles de que todo lo que sabemos de dragones está mal- dijo con seguridad_ Dije que PAREN LA PELEA!- grito el jefe golpeando su martillo con la jaula. En ese momento el dragón se descontrolo y atacó a Astrid.

Astrid seguía esquivando los ataques del furioso dragón cuando todos escucharon un sonido peculiar**. Hipo** pensó la rubia. -FURIA NOCTURNA ABAJO!- gritaron los vikingos justo cuando el dragón apareció y rompió la jaula con disparo de plasma causando humo haciendo que los vikingos no vean lo que sucedía en la arena.

-Astrid! Estas bien!- dijo Hipo_ -Hipo tienes que irte de aquí, si te atrapan….-la vikinga fue interrumpida cuando Estoico le dio un martillazo al Furia Nocturna haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras los otros vikingos lo atrapaban con sogas.-NO!- grito Astrid. Brutilda trato de consolarla, pero ya se habían llevado al dragón noqueado.

Fin POV

POV Astrid

No puedo creer que se lo hayan llevado, después de que Hipo me salvara, mi papá lo noqueo y lo amarro a su barco para después encontrar el nido. Se me acercaron los chicos.

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Brutacio

-No se chicos-dije triste

-Vamos, tenemos que hacer algo….Ya sé! Montemos a los dragones de la arena y vayamos a rescatar a Hipo- dijo Patapez animado

-Buena esa!- dijo Patán dispuesto a ayudar mientras que todos decían-Hagámoslo!-

Fin POV

POV Hipo

Traté de decirle a mi papá que soy su hijo, pero no me entiende! Ugh! Creo que Astrid y yo nos entendemos porque de alguna manera tenemos una conexión. Ahora nos dirigimos a el nido, y no es una buena idea al menos que quieras una muerte segura. Espero que los chicos tengan algún plan para acabar con todo esto.

Llegamos a las isla del nido. El papá de Astrid bajó del barco y se dirigió a la entrada del nido con Bocón, trate de advertirles, pero lo único que escuchan son mis gruñidos de dragón. Los vikingos ponen uns catapulta encendida y la tiran en la entrada haciendo se ver todos los dragones saliendo rápidamente de la cueva. Todos los vikingos están festejando pero no se dieron cuenta del temblor. La reina se acerca. Un ultimo temblor y la reina sale disparada de la cueva destruyéndola por completo. De pronto puedo visualizar a los chicos montados en sus dragones. Patán obviamente esta en el Pesadilla Monstruosa, Patapez en el Gronckle, los gemelos en un Cremallerus Espantosus y Astrid en un Nadder Mortifero.

Astrid aterriza donde yo estoy y me desata.- Pensabas que nos íbamos a olvidar de ti?-dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le devolví la sonrisa como pude que para ella resultaba muy tierno. Se monto arriba y partimos para ayudar a los demás.

-Tiene alas- informo Astrid_ 'Pues, veamos si puede volar' dije con una sonrisa malévola. Escupí dos misiles de plasma haciendo que la reina se desplome en el suelo. Pero luego la reina se alzó vuelo.- Pues si vuela- dijo Brutacio.-Desaparescamos- dijo Astrid. Obedecí escondiéndome entre las nubes. Cuando estábamos bien escondidos empecé a disparar misiles de plasma rápidamente hacia la reina. La reina ya enfurecida escupió fuego por todos lados.-Tenemos que acabar con esto- dije mientras iba en picada.- Todavia nos dispares Hipo-dijo Astrid preparándose para no despersiciar mi ultimo tiro. Cuando la reian estaba a punto de diparar otra vez Astrid grito-Ahora!- Me di vuelta y disparé mi ultimo tiro en su boca prendiéndole fuego por dentro y que se rasgaran sus alas hacienda que se estrellara causando una gran explosión. Estaba tan distraído viendo lo sucedido que no vi cuando la cola de la reina me golpeó haciendo que Astrid cayera. Reuní todas mis fuerzas para recuperarme del golpe y volé hacia Astrid para salvarle.


	3. Chapter 3

POV General

Todos lo vikingos estaban reunidos alrededor del Fura Nocturna. El padre de Astrid, jefe de la tribu se acerco al dragón y se derrumbo a llorar por su hija. Hipo vio todo esto y abrió sus alas mostrando a Astrid inconsciente agarrada por sus patas. Craig agarro a su hija sorprendido y escucho su corazón para ver si seguía viva.

-La trajiste convida - dijo lloró de la emoción. Acarició la cabeza del dragon y dijo-Gracias..por salvar a mi hija_ Después de esto los vikingos festejaron al igual que los dragones que al parecer ya no se odiaban el uno al otro.

…

Se encontraban en la habitación de Astrid, ya que ella seguía inconciente. Cuando ella empezó a recuperar la conciencia. Hipo lamió un poco su cara para despertarla_' Te extrañe creí que nunca despertarías'-

-Hola Hipo, si también me da gusto verte- dijo la rubia, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaban en su habitación.-Estoy en mi casa? Ahh! Estas en mi casa?!- dijo mientras Hipo saltaba de aquí para allá.- Hipo para ya!- lo reto

Se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta de la casa ,cuando vio un Pesadilla Monstruosa cerro la puerta rapidamnete.-Hipo, quédate aquí- abrió nuevamente la puerta para ver a los chicos montados en sus dragones y un otros dragones alrededor de la aldea.

-Lo sabía, estoy muerta-dijo la rubia-Jajajaja, no, pero casi lo logras- dijo su padre-Y…. que te parece-dijo apuntando a la aldea para mostrarle el gran cambio.

-Miren ahí esta Astrid!- dijeron algunos vikingos. –Bienvenida a casa- dijo Bocón entregándole la montura de Hipo, de repente se escucho un ruido y los vikingos dijeron 'Furia Nocturna todos al suelo!'. Esa fue la entrada de Hipo saltando haciendo que los vikingos cayeran. Astrid rió, no podía creer el gran cambio de la aldea.

Se monto a Hipo, -Listo amigo?- dijo acariciándolo y observando a la aldea y alzando vuelo.

-'Claro que si'-dijo Hipo preparándose.

POV Astrid

Alcé vuelo con Hipo, descubrimos que Hipo ya no se convertiría en dragon, ya todos lo saben. Hipo me dijo que pase lo que pase el iba a estar ahí como mi guardián y que no mencione que él es un humano, como si el siempre fuese un dragon ya que le encanta su nuevo cuerpo, y no lo culpo seria increíble ser un dragon. Tambien me pregunto que como no tenía familia, ya que su padre fue atacado por dragones y su madre desapareció cuando era pequeño que si podía vivir con migo. Pero lo que el no sabe es que durante toda esta misión empecé a tener sentimientos por él, ya se suena loco e imposible ya que el es un dragón. Pero buscaré una forma.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

POV Hipo

Esto es Berk se que no parece mucho pero este pedazo de roca mojada oculta algunas cosas. Vivir aqui es increíble aunque no para los animales. Y aunque algunas personas les gustan hacer casas para pájaros o tejer tapetes, nosotros tenemos algo...a lo que nos gusta llamarle... Carreras de dragones. (Ya pasaron 5 años desde la paz entre dragones y vikingos.)

-hoooooohooo-dijo Patapez mientras montaba a Gordontúa de repente Patán y su dragon Dientepúa les roba la oveja.-Lo siento Patapez, que querías esto?- dijo molestandolo apuntando a la oveja. Haciendo que Patapez se enojara. -Eso era mio- dijo el gordito.

Patán voló donde estaban los gemelos.-Aqui tienes linda- dijo entregandole la oveja-Ya te dije que hoy te ves radiante?- dijo tratando de coquetear con Brutilda.

-Ugh-Vamonos Barlf algo esta apestoso en este lugar-dijo irrtitada haciendo que su dragon escupiera gas

-Aun te odia- dijo Brutacio haciendo que su dragon hiciera chispas para encender el fuego con el gas que lansó el dragon de su hermana.-Vamonos de aqui Belch!-

Astrid montada en Hipo golpea a Patán-_-que estas haciendo Patán, nos van a ganar!-_-Es mi princesa, lo que quiera se lo dare- dijo el muchacho

-Que no intento enterrarte vivo!-dijo Astrid sorprendida mientras me estaba riéndo de su estupides.-Solo fueron una horas- se defendió Patán._-'Que patético'- dije riéndome.

Tal vez los dragones solían ser un problema pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora todos viven aqui, tenemos establos, estacion de alimento y tambien el mejor simulador apagador de incendios.

-Ultima vuelta-grito Bocón tirando una oveja negra

-La oveja negra, vamos Hipo todavía tenemos oportunidad de ganar- dijo Astrid poniendo una cara competitiva._-´Esa cara no me agrada'-dije con miedo.

Estaba apunto de atraparla cuando Patapez la agarro y se la dio a Brutilda- Aqui tienes linda-

-Pelean por Brutilda?!- dijo Astrid sorprendida_-Estoy ganando!- festejo Brutilda-Nadie puede detenerme!-_-Excepto yo, estamos unidos boba- dijo Brutacio agarrando la oveja empesando una de sus peleas.

Astrid aprovecho esta oportunidad para robar la oveja de los gemelos. Hipo estaba feliz de que ella dizfrutara esto tanto como el. Patán le iba a pegar con su martillo para sacarle la oveja cuando di una voltereta tratando de nivelarme y finalmente puse la oveja en nuestro cesto así finalizando el juego como ganadora a Astrid y yo.

Todos los vikingos festejaron. Luego de la carrera partimos a nuestro hobbie que es encontrar nuevas tierras y dragones. Estábamos volando al rose del mar, esquivando los otros dragones marinos. Olvidándonos del mundo. Cayendo en picada y girando. _-Que dices, Hipo quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- dijo Astrid contenta por probar su nuevo traje especial. Me hice el sorprendido y después se negué porque me había acordado de como termino la ultima vez, claro está que buena no fue.

-Hipo no pasara nada- dijo_ 'Si, díselo a mi cicatriz'- dije un poco molesto, ya que a Astrid siempre le gusta arriesgarse.

-Listo?!-dijo para después de saltar de mi lomo para caer en picada y yo haciendo lo mismo.

-SI!- Yo sonreí y saqué la lengua haciendo reír a Astrid. Aunque sea arriesgado tengo que decir que me encanta pasar tiempo con Astrid.

Luego ella tiró una soga para sacar sus alas y planear conmigo. Para que Astrid se eleve, empecé a tirar disparos de plasma.

-Esto es increíble!- dijo emocionada, pero después vio unos edificios de roca en su camino-No tan increíble, Hipo!- grito para que la salve. Volé rápidamente donde ella y la atrapé junto a tiempo pero luego nos estrellamos en tierra firme.

-Eso salió de la nada, tenemos que modificar tus técnicas de rescate no crees?-dijo mientras veía el paisaje. Yo me quede callado para hacerle la ley del hielo, algún día va a terminar matándonos. No aguanté más y le tire una piedra en la cabeza

-Que, quieres una disculpa bebe dragón? A ver que te parece esto!- dijo atacándome mientras yo no hacía nada ya que ni siquiera podía moverme. -Lo estas sintiendo?! Ya sientes mi remordimiento?!- dijo Astrid haciéndose la enojada. Esto si es divertido, casi siempre jugamos así.

Caminé a un acantilado en dos patas como un humano y hice que Astrid quedara colgando de mi cuello por miedo a caer del precipicio._- Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas!-dijo la rubia luego me tiré al suelo dejando a Astrid debajo de mí.

-'Esto es serio, dragones y vikingos enemigos otra vez'- dije jugando mientras amistosamente le pegaba con mi pata. Luego empecé a lamerle ya que eso siempre le molestaba- Oye sabes que eso no se quita- dijo Astrid haciendo que me riera.

Me detuve al ver humo a lo lejos_-'Astrid, que crees que haya allá afuera'- dije mientras observaba_-No lo sé, vayamos a ver- dijo montándose a mi lomo partiendo a la misteriosa zona que nos esperaba.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Astrid

Estábamos volando cuando una red apareció de la nada y me hizo caer de Hipo por suerte el me agarro antes de caer.

-'Que fue eso?!'_dijo Hipo asustado y enojado._-Creo que vino de allí-dije apuntando a un barco que estaba destrozado por hielo._-'Creo que esto no es seguro'- dijo Hipo mirando a una huella que era 8 veces más grande que las de él. Aterrizamos y de repente unos cuatro vikingos atacaron a Hipo atándolo con una soga._-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, un Furia Nocturna, no creo que el jefe tengo uno en su ejército de bestias-dijo el misterioso vikingo_-Ejercito de bestias?-pregunté asombrada_- Mira, no queremos problemas- le dije para salir de ahí_-Ja, debieron pensarlo antes de robar a todos nuestros dragones y hacer pedazos nuestro fuerte!-dijo enojado_-Crees que fuimos nosotros?!-dije a la defensiva, obviamente Hipo no escupe hielo._-Hay otros jinetes de dragones?-pregunte entusiasmada_-Aparte de su amigo el ladrón que vino anoche, tu dímelo-djo enojado_-Como esperas que le expliquemos esto a Drago Manodura-continuó_-'Drago Manodura?, al menos lo que dices tiene sentido?'-dijo Hipo asombrado por el nombre._-Tenemos que tener listo los dragones para enviárselos mañana temprano, esto es lo que recibí la última vez que vine con las manos vacias- dijo señalando una cicatriz en su pecho._-No sabemos nada de dragones escupe hielo o otros jinetes-dije mientras algunos de los vikingos preparaban sus armas y Hipo trataba de desatarse. _Soy Eret, hijo de Eret, el mejor cazador de dragones- dijo sacando un cuchillo-Después de todo nadie atrapa a un Furia Nocturna-dijo apuntando a Hipo._-Este dragón se llama Hipo, y se quiere ir ahora-dije retándolo_Ja, no lo creo- dijo Eret cantando, pero de repente hipo disparo a la escultura gigante de hielo haciendo que se cayera un enorme pedazo de hielo, distrayéndolos para poder escapar. Me monte a Hipo y volamos a Berk._-Nunca lograras conservar a ese dragón, Drago ira por todos ustedes!-grito el cazador de dragones.

Regresamos a Berk, a la forja de donde Bocón y mi papá estaban trabajando. Cuando aterrizamos todos los vikingos ns saludaron ya que éramos los héroes de Berk por traer la paz.

-Ahí esta la futura jefa de la aldea, justo a tiempo para su entrenamiento- dijo mi papá contento, ya que tenía que prepararme para ser jefa, algo con lo que yo no estaba tan agradecida. Mi papá empezó a hablar de cómo tiene que ser un jefe, pero lo interrumpí_-Papá, puedes escucharme, un tipo llamado Dargo, mano que?- le pregunte a Hipo_-'Drago Manodura'- respondió Hipo_ Si, eso Drago Manodura, está haciendo un ejército de dragones._-Drago Manodura?!-pregunto intrigado._-Que lo conoces?- le pregunte._ Pongan a todos los dragones en sus establos, que nadie salga de sus casa!- grito mi papá corriendo hacia los establos_-'Astrid, que esta pasando'- pregunto Hipo confundido. Hice un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que estaba igual que él.

-Papá, que pasa!- pregunte ya enojada de que no me escuchasen._-Drago Manodura, es un hombre cruel, y si esta haciendo un ejercito de dragones, que nos amparen lo Dioses, preparate para la guerra- informo mi papá._-Una guerra?! Papá, vayamos a donde esta Drago y hagámoslo entrar en razón!-dije enojada_-Las personas como Drago no razonan Astrid, preparate para la guerra-repitió.

Sin escucharlo me fui directamente a donde estaba Hipo me monte a él. _Vamos a detener esta guerra- le dije a Hipo, el cual asintió._Astrid! Adónde vas!-grito mi papá preocupado. No me di cuenta, pero los gemelos alcanzaron a seguirme. _ Que planeas hacer?- pregunto Brutilda_-Ir a donde Drago y convencerlo de parar esta guerra-dije segura de mi misma. Espero que funcione.


	6. Chapter 6

POV General

A lo lejos se podía ver el barco de los cazadores de dragones._Mantengan los ojos abiertos, con este viento, llegaremos a donde Drago en el amanecer, asi que mas nos vale llenar este barco de dragones y rápido!- informo Eret. De pronto el vikingo alcanzó a ver a dos dragones pero luego se dio cuenta de que era el Furia Nocturna y un Cremallerus Espantosus con sus respectivos jinetes.

-Ahora que hacen aquí!-se quejo Eret-_-Hoy es tu dia de suerte, nos rendimos. Es un Furia Nocturna, un Cremallerus Espantosus y los tres de los mejores jinetes de dragones, eso complacerá al jefe verdad?- dijo Astrid obviamente, la rubia tenía algo en mente. –'Este es tu plan!'-grito Hipo intrigado. Astrid solo le dijo que se calme, ella sabía lo que hacia. Brutacio estaba igual de confundido que Hipo mientras su hermana Brutilda estaba coqueteando con Eret.-Uy que fortachon- dijo coqueta mientras tocaba los bíceps del cazador de dragones, haciendo que Eret se disgustara. Astrid y los gemelos entraron en la cárcel del barco.- Em, a los dragones no les gusta los espacios cerrados, asi que viajaran con ustedes. Tranquilos no van a causar problemas.- dijo Astrid divertida. Al mismo tiempo que dijo esto, los cazadores apuntaron lanzas a Hipo el cual reaccionó como un gato enojado._-Al menos que hagan eso, jejeje. Recuerden, barco de madera, mucho océano, que buenos son para nadar- termino Brutacio. _-No tanto- respondió avergonzado uno de los cazadores de dragones.

-Exactamente a que juegas!- pregunto enojado Eret_-No planeamos nada, solo queremos conocer a Drago, y le vamos a hacer cambia de opinión sobre los dragones- respondió Brutilda._-Una vez que te ganas su lealtad, no hay nada que un dragon haría por ti- contesto Astrid mientras acariciaba a Hipo, el cual estaba muy gustoso._-No podras convencer a Drago- retó Eret._-Te lo mostraré justo aquí, justo ahora, puedo?- dijo coquetamente Brutilda. Cuando de la nada Patán y Patapez atraparon a Brutilda. _-Hola princesa, me extrañaste- coqueteó Patapez_-Vez lo bien que protejo y resguardo?- presumió Patán.-Ay, que están haciendo aquí- se quejo Astrid._-Estamos aquí para rescatarte princesita- constestó Bocón aterrizando con su dragon Gruñon, al mismo tiempo aplastando a Eret; oportunidad la cual Brutilda aprovecho para coquetear.

-Suficiente!- grito Craig. –Sube a Hipo, nos vamos a casa- continuo el papá de la rubia, la cual contesto con un NO.- Igual voy a intentar cambiar de opinión a Drago, es en lo que Hipo y yo somos buenos-respondio Astrid-Arriba-ordeno Astrid a Hipo.

Fin POV

POV Hipo

Estavamos volando en busca de Drago cuando Astrid grito de la frustación.-Astrid, estas bien?'- pregunte preocupado.-Tranquilo, no dejare que te hagan daño-contesto Astrid cariñosa. _'De mi no es de que te tienes que preocupar'-respondi simplemente. Antes de que Astrid respondiera, escuche un ruido y cuando volteé para ver que era, nos encontramos con un persona con una mascara que cubría todo su rostro. Y asi como apareció, desapareció por las nubes. Pero de repento salió de vuelta pero esta vez montado a un dragón que no había visto antes, lo único que sabía era que era mucho mas grande que yo. De repente, un dragon apareció de la nada y agarro a Astrid llevándosela con la persona misteriosa haciendo que me estrelle.

Al recuperarme de la caída, me sentía desorientado, lo único que sabía era que tenia que encontrar a Astrid. Pero unos dragones me llevaron a donde habian llevado a Astrid. Cuando llegue al lugar, me di cuentad e que era una cueva y entre todos los dragones pude ver a Astrid. Fui rápidamente donde se encontraba._-Astrid!-grite, para recibir unn abrazo de la rubia._-Estaba muy preocupada-dijo Astrid. Mientras Astrid y yo teníamos nuestro momento, la persona misteriosa nos estaba observando.

-Quien eres- pregunto Astrid con una voz amenazadora._-La pregunta es quien son ustedes- dijo la persona misteriosa, que po la voz parecía ser mujer._-Soy Astrid, hija de Craig, de Berk. El es Hipo.-nos presento Astrid._-Hipo?!-pregunto la mujer desconocida tocando mi hocico. _-'Por qué pregunta tanto?'- le pregunte a Astrid, pero al parecer la mujer también me entendió._-No puede ser cierto-dijo observándome mientras Astrid veía todo confusa._-'Puedes entenderme?'- pregunte curioso_-Te conozco?-continue con mis preguntas. Pero luego paso algo que no me lo esperaba, la mujer misteriosa se quito la mascara, revelando ojos verdes igual que los mios._-No,…pero una madre nunca olvida-contesto la mujer._-'Que?!'-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todos estos años y mi mamá estaba viva. Astrid iba a decir algo, pero mi mamá la calló._-Sshhh- silencio mi madre._-Siganme-continuo mientras salía corriendo del lugar


	7. Chapter 7

POV General

Astrid se subió arriba de Hipo y los dos siguieron a la mujer que era la mamá de Hipo.

-'No puedes decir una cosa y después salir corriendo, eres mi madre!-pregunto el Furia Nocturna sorprendido y shockeado._-Tengo preguntas, donde has estado todo este tiempo, porque dijeron que habías muerto!- continuo el dragón.

Cuando llegaron Astrid y Hipo quedaron paralizados al ver miles de dragones, al parecer era un nido._ Esto es asombroso-dijo Astrid sorprendida._-Les gusta? Pregunto la mamá de Hipo, por lo cual los chicos asintieron._ Aquí es donde usted a estado por 20 años?- pregunto Astrid._-'No puedo creerlo'-dijo Hipo _-Estas molesto?-le pregunto la madre preocupada._-Molesto no, mas bien asombrado, es mucho que dijerir, no siempre encuentras que tu madre estuvo viva todo este tiempo y es una justiciera de dragones-contetso Hipo sonriendo. Valka, se acerco a Hipo y lo empezó a examinar._-jaja, y a ti que te paso-pregunto Valka sorprendida de ver que su hijo era un dragon._-Pues, estoy así desde que tengo 15 años. Astrid y yo trajimos la paz entre dragones y vikingos, después de unas semanas de dijerir todo cada vikingo empezó a tener su propio dragon.-informo Hipo._-Si tan solo sea cierto- dijo Valka sin poder creer lo que había escuchado._-No, es enserio, todos cambiaron al ver que Hipo era un dragon.- contesto Astrid._-Debes ser el único en tu especie- informo Valka viendo a su hijo._-Como te envidio jaja- termino la mamá de Hipo.

-Vengan, les enseñare el lugar- dijo Valka caminando hacia un acantilado donde había un inmenso dragon, era del tamaño de la Muerte Roja. _-Espera, este es el escupe hielo, el es el responsable de esta destruccion?!-pregunto Astrid sorprendida._-Nos protege, todos vivimos bajo su cuidado y mando-explico Valka._-Todos excepto los bebes por supuesto, ellos no les hacen caso a nadie,jajja-se rió Valka de Hipo cuando todos los bebes dragon se le subieron en sima, lo cual Astrid encontró tierno. _-Deben tener hambre-dijo Valka._- 'Si, podríamos comer si'- contesto Hipo.

Fin Pov

POV Astrid

Seguimos a la mamá de Hipo fuera del nido y cuadno volteé me encontré con todos los dragones que estaba en el nido con nosotros.

-Pensé que íbamos a comer- le recordé a Valka_-Eso haremos-respondió Valka extendiendo su brazo para que paremos. Miramos abajo y vimos como el Alfa salía del mar, al mismo tiempo escupiendo peces de su boca haciendo que los peces salgan volando al cielo. Todos nos empezamos a reir hasta que ví a Hipo pidiéndome permiso para atrapar algunos._-Adelante-le dije. Con esta oportunidad Hipo voló entusiasmado y llenó su boca con pescados.

Cuando terminamos de comer seguimos volando, hasta que Valka nos mostro un lugar que hacia a los dragones planear mas fácilmente. Y así Valka empezó a caminar por las alas de los dragones, como si fuese una danza.

Luego seguimos volando,_-Ahh, aquí arriba no siento el frio, tan solo me siento….-dijo Valka _-Libre-terminé la oración por ella._-Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien jajaja. Exactamente Astrid, libre, como un dragon.-termino Valka._- 'Me parece extraordinario que te sientas como un dragon, pero puedes volar?' – pregunto Hipo mirándome para que salte y vuele como siempre hacíamos en nuestros tiempos libre. Salte de Hipo y Valka me miro asombrada.

Fin Pov

POV Hipo

Cuando Astrid salto de mi, me quede viéndola embobado por su belleza._- Te gusta-dijo mi mamá_-'Como sabes?- me hice el tonto._-Asi se actua cuando estas enamorado Hipo-respondio mi mamá. Para que Astrid no se accidentara, voleé al lado de ella planeando, como nuesrta rutina de siempre. De pronto, una roca gigante se puso en nuestro camino, rápidamente agarré a Astrid y nos estrellamos en la nieve.

Abri mis alas nerviosamente, pero Astrid no estaba ahí._-'Vamos Astrid, no me asustes'-dije preocupado. De repente Astrid salió de la nieve._-Hooho, viste, estuve cerca. Casi lo logro esta vez Hipo-dijo Astrid entusiasmada. Enojado por ponerme nervioso la hice caer con mi cola. _-Jjajaja, eso fue estupendo- dijo mi mamá examinando el traje especial de Astrid.

-Hipo, ven aca- me llamo mi madre. Cuando llegue apretó algo en mi cuerpo que hizo que mis picos de mi espalda se abrieran en dos._-Ahora podrán hacer esos giros cerrados-dijo mi mamá._-Tu sabías eso?-pregunto Astrid asombrada._-Todos los dragones tienen sus secretos, si quieres te los puedo mostrar todos- le ofreció a Astrid.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Hipo

Estabamos disfrutando del paisaje cuando alguien agarro a Astrid, estaba a punto de atacar cuando me di cuenta de que era su padre.

-Que haces aqui!- pregunto Astrid_-Sacarte de aquí-dijo su padre con seguridad. Estabamos a punto de salir cuando vi a mi mamá viendo con preocupación afuera del nido, cuando nos acercamos vimos que Drago y todo su ejercito estaba listo para atacar.

De repente de los barcos de Drago salieron Patán, Patapez , los gemelos y sorprendentemente Eret montado a un Nadder Mortal._-Ataquen!- grito Drago, haciendo que los dragones que estaba controlando atacaran a los dragones de nuestro nido. Astrid me montó y nos unimos a la guerra con los chicos. Luego, mi mamá saco al Alfa._-Donde estabas primito-pregunto Patán, obviamente Astrid respondió por mi._-Estabamso conviviendo con la mamá de Hipo-dijo Astrid apuntando a mi mamá cuando sacaba al Alfa._-Ella es su madre?!-pregunto Brutacio._-Ahora ya sabes donde él saca lo dramático-contesto Astrid, lo cual me hizo reír. De repente ecuche a Drago gritar y unos momentos después un nuevo Alfa salió del mar igual al dragon alfa de nuestro nido. Los dragones Alfa empezaron a luchar y el resto solo lo veía como espectadores. Finalmente, el dragon Alfa de Drago venció a nuestro Alfa haciendo que todos los dragones sean controlados por el Alfa. Pero algo salió mal, también me empezaba a controlar a mi haciendo que apuntara a Astrid._-Hipo, no, no dispares- grito Astrid, la verdad era que yo estaba tratando de no hacerle daño, pero el dragon Alfa me estaba controlando con todo lo que tenía. Finalmente disparé, pero hice un movimiento para disparar a otro punto. Despues de esto mire a Astrid asustado y apenado por casi matarla, me sentía culpable ya que me había prometido protegerla, pero hice todo lo contrario.

Luego Drago me golpeó con su martillo y se monto arriba mio haciendo que este a su mando, lo único que sabia era que mi vista estaba borrosa, como si no pudiese controlar mi cuerpo, solo mi mente.

Fin POV

POV Astrid

Ya era demasiado tarde, Drago tenía Hipo controlado y se dirigían a Berk a controlar los dragones de nuestros aldeanos.

-Y ahora que-dijo Brutacio pateando una escombro._-Estamos acabados, tienes a Hipo, no hay nada mas que hacer-dijo Patán rindiéndose.

-Chicos todavía no es el fin, no voy a dejar a Hipo. Vamos a volver a Berk.-dije segura de mi misma._-Cómo, se llevaron a nuestros dragones-dijo mi padre._-No se llevaron a todos-dijo Valka sonriéndome.

…

Estabamos llegando a Berk en los dragones bebes que habian quedado en el nido y pude distinguir como todos los dragones habian sido robados.

-Chicos, quiero que distraigan al Alfa, asi podré llegar a Hipo.-ordené_-Entendido jefa-dijo mi padre orgulloso.

Con mi dragon me fui acercando a Hipo y a Drago._-Es difícil de deshacerme de ti-dijo Drafo en tono de burla._-Hipo, soy yo Hipo. Por favor, vuelve.- pero, todo lo que hacia no lograba hacer nada. _-Jajajja, este dragon ya no te pertence, le pertenece al Alfa. Pero como soy buena persona, te voy a dar otro intento-contesto Drago._-Hipo, esto no fue tu culpa, ellos te obligaron a hacerlo-dije acercando mi mano a su hocico_-Jamas me lastimarías a mí, te amo-dije con lagrims en los ojos, de repente, los ojos de Hipo se dilataron haciendo que vuelve a la normalidad. Sonreí de la alegría. Luego Drago golpeó a Hipo con su baston pero en la segunda Hipo agarro su brazo y lo tiro quedando el solo volando_-Yo también te amo Astrid-respondió Hipo. Me monté a Hipo y aterrizamos donde Drago había caído. _-Ya todo termino-dije, pero no me di cuenta de la presencia detrás de mi_-Con que eso crees-dijo Drago al mismo tiempo que el Alfa disparó hielo, pero justo a tiempo Hipo me cubrió quedándonos atrapados en el hielo.

POV General

El padre de Astrid y la madre de Hipo fueron corriendo tratando de sacarlos pero todo fue en vano, cuando se encucho un ruido muy peculiar de un Furia Nocturna. Los progenitores de los muchachos retrocedieron justo a tiempo cuando el hielo explotó haciendosé pedasos mostrando a un Furia Nocturna con una línea de color azul que recorría desde su cola hasta su cabeza. Era Hipo..


	9. Chapter 9

POV Astrid

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Hipo, pero había algo diferente en el, tenía una línea de color azul que recorría desde su cola hasta su cabeza. Luego se corrió y le rugió al Alfa._ - Que está haciendo- pregunte._-Esta retando al Alfa, te esta protegiendo- respondió Patapez.

Furia Nocturna y el Alfa estaban peleando por el mando, cuando de pronto todos los dragones fueron detrás de Hipo y empezaron a dispararle al Alfa. Todo terminó, cuando Hipo lanzo un tiro de plasma al Alfa causando que unos de sus colmillos se rompiera. El Alfa había perdido y lo único que podía hacer era huir arrastrando Drago con él. Convirtiendo a Hipo en el nuevo Alfa de los dragones.

Despues Hipo bajo del pedazo de hielo en el que estaba parado, todos los vikingos estaban festejando y cada dragón corría hacia sus jinetes. Luego todos los dragones se pusieron alrededor de Hipo y le hicieron reverencia lo cual sorprendió a Hipo.

Me acerqué a Hipo y lo acaricié acercando su cabeza con la mia._-Jamas dejas de sorprenderme, te amo.-le dije con cariño._-'Tambien te amo'-dijo Hipo. Despues de esto Gothi, la mujer mas anciana de Berk se nos acerco y me dio un fraco que tenía un liguido transparente._-Se que amas a Hipo, el no puede volverse humano, pero si quieres puedes transformarte en dragon- me informo._-Gracias-le agradecí amablemente._-'Astrid, no tienes que hacer esto, que va a pasar con tu padre'-dijo Hipo con cara de culpable._- Hipo, quiero esto si? Ademas, ya discutimos sobre el liderazgo en Berk, mi hermano menor va a tomar el cargo.-le dije para tranquilizarlo._-Estas segura, no hay marcha atrás-me aviso para que este segura de mi decisión._-Nunca estuve mas segura-dije tomando el liquido. Cuando tome el liquido empecé a sentirme extraña y cuando abri los ojos vi a Hipo mirándome raro._-Que paso? Como me veo?-pregunte empujándolo._-Pues, eres un Furia Nocturna… y estas hermosa como siempre-me dijp dándome un beso.

Fin POV

POB Hipo

Esto es Berk, algo maltratado y cubierto de hielo pero es un hogar, es nuestro hogar. Quien nos atacaron son implacables y están locos, pero quien los detuvieron…son mucho ms que eso. Tal vez no seamos demasiados, pero representamos algo mas grande que puede ayudar a nuestro mundo. Somos la voz de la paz y poco a poco vamos a cambiar este mundo. Nostros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen,…. Si, tienen ejércitos y tienen armadas, pero nosotros….nosotros tenemos a nuestros DRAGONES.

FIN


End file.
